Origami Dragon
by thatgirlwiththebooks
Summary: 5 fluffy oneshots from the anon meme, featuring one of the cutest pairings of the series, Pao-Lin/Ivan. Rated M for the last story.


Here are a selection of Pao-Lin/Ivan oneshots I've written (leaving out some of the pornier ones), from last July to just last week, based around certain ideas for my tumblr and the anon meme. I hope you enjoy them.

* * *

><p>1. Blankets<p>

Snow raged outside the building, and Ivan pressed his nose against the glass, watching as a blanket of white settled over the city. It wrapped the buildings in a shimmering coat of ice. To his delight, he saw icicles hanging from the balcony of the Hero TV gym, and now felt lucky that he'd gotten over to the building so early. The city still remained dead outside, not a car moving, nothing disturbing the perfect white stillness but the occasional gust of wind. Ivan wrapped his sweater tightly around his body, blowing warm air onto his fingers. Soon enough, the heaters would kick in, but for now he'd just deal with the cold. It wasn't like his apartment was any warmer, anyways.

When the door to the gym creaked open, Ivan jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise when he turned to see Pao-Lin standing there, bundled head to toe. She pulled a pale green scarf away from her face, revealing a rosy red nose and flushed cheeks. Still, she managed a bright grin for Ivan as she lugged her gym bag over in his general direction.

"I thought I'd be the only one to get here early. Well, actually, it was Natasha. Big business meeting, she needed to drop me off here before seven, you know, dumb stuff like that. It's freezing. Why are you here?" she asked, realizing how her words tumbled out so freely. Ivan smiled at her, quietly wondering if she knew how cute she was.

"Just couldn't sleep. Figured I'd go ahead and come over. Didn't think it'd be so cold inside though…I think one of the heater's is down. But I'm okay, really," he promised. Pao-Lin frowned and tugged her mittens off, grasping onto his hand. He felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the curious younger hero who shook her head as she entwined their fingers.

"I knew they'd be ice cold. You're such a martyr, Ivan, come here." Like Mary Poppins, she pulled a gigantic blanket out of her gym bag, so fluffy and big that Ivan couldn't fathom how she fit it inside. He took another look outside at the thickening snow and realized that it would be hours before anyone even made it close to the building. _Maybe there is a god,_he thought wryly as Pao-Lin pulled him over to the lone, old radiator in the room. Clad in her snow-sleep wear, she beckoned for him to curl up next to her with the blanket. Trying to pass off his blush as a result of the cold air, Ivan curled up next to Pao-Lin and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

"I thought you'd want to start training when you got here," he mused, trying to ignore how the sleepy girl snuggled into his side, "I would've sparred with you." Pao-Lin laughed, and Ivan felt her soft hair brush against his shoulder, the soft, slightly floral scent of her shampoo tickling his nose. Ivan pulled the blanket tighter, placing his around Pao-Lin's shoulder in an effort to keep the smaller girl warm.

"I'm driven, but not that driven. Especially when it's way below freezing outside. I thought I'd be curled up here all alone until the rest of you showed up. I'm just glad you ended up being here. I never feel lonely around you." She kissed his cheek, almost too soft to be real. Ivan opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but closed it when he saw the look of contentment on Pao-Lin's face as she leaned into his chest. Tentative, he began stroking her soft, short hair, brushing it away from her face so that he could see her big, half-closed green eyes. She sighed once more, pressing her hand into his chest and closing her eyes all the way.

"I…I never feel lonely around you either," Ivan whispered, unsure if she could even here him in her half-conscious state. The combined warmth of the radiator, the fluffy blanket, and Pao-Lin began to make him feel tired, and he grinned at her, enjoying the moment of having a pretty girl cuddled up next to him as he watched the snow fall outside. Now more daring than he expected of himself, he kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Soon, he felt Pao-Lin's fingers working to find his again, and he loosely tangled their hands together. Ivan rested his head atop hers and let his own eyes close as he drifted off to a sound sleep.

Kotetsu got to work about two hours late, hurrying up the staircase to gym to convene with the rest of the heroes and to apologize for being late (again). When he burst through the doors, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two of the youngest heroes curled up in a ball of blankets next to the heater. Apparently the rest of the team decided to call it a snow day.

He grinned when he saw how Ivan held Pao-Lin's hand, and how the youngest girl tilted her head against his chest. Kotetsu couldn't remember the last time he'd seen such a look of serenity worn on Ivan's face that didn't come from being on heavy drugs in the hospital. Noticing that a corner of the blanket fell off of Pao-Lin's shoulder, Kotetsu tip-toed over to fix it, not wanting to wake the teenagers.

As he moved the blanket over the two of them once more, he cringed as Pao-Lin stirred, looking up at him with bleary green eyes. As she started to explain why she and Ivan were curled up, alone, with a blanket, so early in the morning, Kotetsu shook his head and smiled, offering her the cloth once more. She glanced from him to the sleeping Ivan and tenderly brushed back a lock of his white-blonde hair. Taking the blanket from Kotetsu, she curled back into Ivan and allowed the veteran with a beard to make his own escape.

* * *

><p>2. Holidays<p>

Ivan never really knows how to spend Christmas. He's foreign, not very religious, and usually alone. There's no family to speak of in town, at least, not a blood related one. He still gets messages from his mother around Christmas, but she prefers to spend time with his grandparents around the holidays. After all, it's too expensive to fly from St. Petersberg to the city of Sternbild. He also usually has to work over winter, as there's always some nefarious NEXT who tries to play the Grinch because they think they're original.

So, for the past few years, Ivan's been spending his holidays watching old anime and eating pork ramen, having a very weaboo Christmas. And he felt okay with it, although he found it lonely sometimes. But this year, the incurably energetic Pao-Lin insists that she's going to make his Christmas fantastic.

Ivan's not sure why a native Chinese girl is so enthusiastic about Christmas, but he thinks it's cute. Well, she's cute, so most of the stuff she does is cute too, and when she's not being cute she's being a badass. Sometimes the two overlap, but that's just how she is. Now, as she strings the lights up around the Christmas tree they lugged back to his home together, Ivan realizes just how different this holiday's going to end up. Pao-Lin's in a bright red Christmas sweater that's about five sizes too big for her; it stops just above her knees and slips off her shoulder a little bit as she reaches up to hang an ornament.

"Want help?" he asks, but she looks over her shoulder and smiles at him as she pops the shiny bulb onto the branch.

"You can grab another string of lights," she says, adjusting the fluffy, lush green branches tree to better suit the first string of lights she wrapped around the tree. Ivan dutifully grabs them, attaching them to the first string, but frowns when he sees that a good half of the bulbs are dead.

"Aw, crap," Pao-Lin sighs, leaning her slight body against the trunk of the tree.

"Want to go back to the store?" Ivan asks, reaching for his coat sprawled out over his sofa. She gives him a look that says, "Seriously?" and pinches the cord of the lights. A little 'bzzzt' noise sounds, but then the lights come to life once more.

"Lightning Kung-Fu Master?" she reminds him, and he childishly sticks his tongue out at her, draping the string of lights over her shoulders, like one of Nathan's feather boas.

"Oh I am so sorry, Dragon Kid-Sama, my Queen of Heroes," he smirks, ruffling her floppy blonde hair. She blushes and fixes her bangs. Pao-Lin lets the yellow-white lights fall to the crooks of her elbows, giving Ivan a little half-smile.

"Not quite the Queen yet," she sighs, rolling one of the lights between her fingers, making it flicker on and off with her power. _Oh man, I've upset her,_ Ivan thinks, fighting back a grimace at his stupid choice of words.

"Lin, you're definitely a queen in your own, tomboyish way," he assures her, trying not to let the glowing green of her big eyes distract him, or the fact that the lights turn her hair gold. She punches him in the shoulder, more playful than anything, but it still smarts because like most people, Pao-Lin doesn't know her own strength.

"…I really love Christmas," she sighs, untangling the lights from her body and draping them over the tree, "I'm getting soft." Ivan smiles at her, watching how she furrows her brow while trying to get the lights just so. Slinging an arm over her shoulder, he pulls her into an awkward half-armed hug.

"Nah, you could never be soft, Pao-Lin. You're too much of an ass-kicking badass for that to happen," he assures her. But she just leans into him, looking at the tree they've decorated. She smells like pine sap and feels nice, so he leans his head on top of hers. Somehow, his hand finds hers as they stupidly grin at their tree.

"I'm really glad you came over, you know," he says, "I usually don't do much for Christmas. Why're you so into it, anyways?" Pao-Lin looks up at him with her big green eyes, offering him a content smile.

"Christmas is a time to be thankful and loving. I've got lots to be thankful for this year, and plenty of love to spread. I mean…if you'd asked me when I first started my job if I'd ever grow to care about my rivals, I would've laughed. Now, I can't imagine my life without any of you in it. 'Specially you," she mutters, her cheeks turning pink. Ivan feels his heart stop, briefly, before a quiet laugh emits from Pao-Lin.

"Come here, dummy," she giggles, pulling him down to plant a kiss on his nose, her hands cupping his cheeks, her sweater fluffy and warm against his chest. Before he can give it another thought, he pulls her back in for an actual kiss, full on the lips, and she truly relaxes against him. The embrace isn't the stuff of epic anime, or anything fantastical, but it's _real_, and that's the best part about it. Everything from the way her fingers tangle into his messy pale hair to the way she smiles into their kiss emanates sincerity. He ends up lifting her off the ground, his arms wrapping around her waist before they break apart.

"…Merry Christmas, Pao-Lin," he murmurs, pressing his forehead against hers. She lightly kisses him once again as a response before insisting he turn his attention back to finalizing the tree.

* * *

><p>3. Electric<p>

Pao-Lin let out a final cry before she fell against Ivan's chest, her body shaking from her most recent orgasm. Ivan attached his lips to her breast and kissed the hot skin there, arms wrapped around her torso and hips still rolling from his own pleasure. His fingers tangled into the fine hairs at the base of her neck that clung to her sweaty skin as she pressed a heated, insidious kiss to his lips. _Did that really just happen?_she wondered, giggling to herself as she pressed her small chest to his, feeling how Ivan kissed her back almost reverently, like she was the only girl who mattered to him.

"You're so...beautiful," Ivan murmured, brushing her short hair away and gently resting his hand on her slender hip. She blushed and rolled off of him, still panting from their...activities. Looking at his delicate, but still masculine face, which gave way into a body molded with lithe muscles and creamy Russian skin, she wondered how she, the skinny little Chinese girl, could've ever captured his attention.

However, she didn't question his attraction (why would she, when she could just enjoy it and adore him?), and instead leaned back over to start sucking on his pulse point. He moaned out of frustration when she pulled her lips away and curled up next to him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere," she laughed as he blushed. To her surprise, he snuck his hand back up to her chest and squeezed, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "Hey, why would you want to play around there?" she joked, feeling the slightest insecurity about her boyish figure as she drew the sheets up over her body. Ivan looked at her with a guilty expression on his face and quickly withdrew his hand.

"...Cause I like them," he mumbled, curling his hands to his chest and blushing a deep scarlet, "I-I think...I think they're perfect. Like you." Pao-Lin's eyes popped open in surprise, and she stared at Ivan's face, a new thought coming into her head. She cast away the sheet, baring her body in all its skinny glory to Ivan, whose mouth dropped open into an O.

"I'm glad," she said, leaning in to kiss him once more, "Because I really, really like you Ivan." He rolled on top of her her; a broad grin spread across his face. With a look far too innocent for their nude state, he held up another shiny silver wrapper.

"R-Round two?"

She burst into laughter before he leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>4. Fluency<p>

He loves listening to her speak Chinese as they curl up together on her sofa, the lovely changes in tone as she uses her native tongue on him, for she knows the language drives him wild. Her almond eyes glitter in delight when she watches his cheeks turn pink as she whispers, "Wo ai ni, qin ai de," into his ear as he kisses down her neck.

She wears her green contacts during work, but, when she's with him, they stay in her bathroom cabinet. It allows him a chance to see Pao-Lin Huang, not Dragon Kid, but the beautiful Chinese girl with soft, dark blonde hair and brown eyes made up of flecks of chocolate and gold.

"Svetlyachok," he murmurs, in Russian, "Ya tebya lyublyu." He feels at ease to speak Russian around her, his own mother tongue that she seems to love in all of it's plainness. She grins at him eagerly before kissing him, all giggles and smiles as she throws her arms around his neck.

Ivan does love her, despite their age difference, he loves how she'll accidentally zap him in the heat of the moment, the glow of her NEXT blue eyes, he even loves her after she just wakes up with hair sticking up all over the place, like an anime character.

"I really would like to announce us to the public someday," he murmurs as she works a hand under his shirt to grope at his abs. She pulls away and frowns as she tugs his shirt over his head. He's a little on the skinny side, but he's taller than Pao-Lin, so he thinks they still look good together.

"Wo yao...I mean, yeah, I do too, she sighs, switching back to her carefully accented Sternbild English, "But Agnes would pitch a fit. The Blue Rose and Dragon Kid lesbian angle's been raking in the ratings. But, I know Karina hates it. And I would _love_to have a prince swoop in and defend my honor," she teases. Ivan slumps his shoulders and pulls her into his chest.

"If anything, you'll be the prince defending my honor," he says, thinking about the large gap between them in the hero ratings. Pao-Lin stands on her tip toes and kisses his bottom lip gently.

"You'll always be my prince. Wo de baimawangzi," she says, her straight, black eyelashes brushing against her cheek as she looks up at him. He goes scarlet and shuts her up with another kiss, wrapping his gangly arms around her tiny waist and lifting her up off her feet (which isn't hard to do, but he hopes Pao-Lin gets the sentiment).

"Moya printcessa dorogaya," Ivan sighs, far more confident in calling her his princess in Russian than he could ever hope to in English. Pao-Lin shudders and presses herself closer, curling her hand against his warm pectoral.

"Ni shuo Eyu deshihou...wo xihuan. Wo _hen_xihuan," she whispers, also going scarlet as she confesses to a language kink Ivan only suspected she had. He grins broadly and scoops her up, carrying her from the living room to her-no, their-bed, kissing her cheek, nose, forehead, and lips, all the while repeating, "I love you," in Russian.

He wonders if he'll ever be up for saying the same things in English someday...but for now it's comfortable using their native languages together. Actually, it's more than comfortable. It's perfect.

* * *

><p>5. Genderswaps<p>

Ivanka shuddered as Pao-Ling slid his hand underneath her shirt, his talented fingers trailing over her taut stomach. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his deep green eyes as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Nngh, stop it, you were really reckless today!" Ivanka chastised, pressing her hands against his warm chest, feeling his hard pectorals through the thin fabric of his jumpsuit. Pao-Ling smirked and slid his knee in between Ivanka's legs.

"But I got the bad guy. After all, I am the King of Heroes, even if Tetsuko and Barbie are in front of me," he joked, eyes flashing with teenaged glee at the thought of yet another victory for the spunky Dragon Kid. Several times throughout his chase, he'd almost been hit by a car, shot by the villain, etc. Now, back at Ivanka's apartment, he'd wanted to celebrate in his favorite way. They'd started their relationship recently, after several months of hardcore sexual tension, but they kept it secret. Ivanka pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing his touch.

"I don't care if you captured the mafia, you scared me half to death. I might just stay in the background but...you could've gotten really hurt," she whispered. Pao-Ling's expression softened, and he withdrew his hand, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Ivanka still trailed her fingers over his chest, trying to find a zipper while feeling her body go hot as she once again realized how dirty their relationship could be. Pao-Ling was sixteen, and she'd just turned twenty a few months ago, but he looked nothing like his age.

And he definitely didn't fuck like a sixteen-year-old either.

"I'm sorry," Pao-Ling said, truly apologetic as he wrapped a strand of her pale blonde hair around his finger, "I hate it when you worry about me, Ivanka, because I love you. So much. Still, I can take care of myself; I'm not a kid. But I know you know that," and the smirk was back, along with Ivanka's aroused state. With a whimper caught in the back of her throat, she grabbed onto the zipper of his jumpsuit and pulled down, exposing the skintight black tank top. The top of the suit hung low on his slender hips, and Pao-Ling grinned in the way only horny sixteen-year-olds did.

"I'm the luckiest guy in Sternbild," he said as he lifted Ivanka off the ground, easily carrying her tiny body over to her bed, "Top of the charts, beautiful girlfriend...one who loves me," he voice grew soft as he brushed a lock of her flippy hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her. Ivanka wriggled out of her jacket that hung far too loosely on her tiny figure. Her boyfriend quickly stripped off her tank top, leaving her in a lacy bra and low-riding cargo pants.

"I like this," Pao-Ling murmured, his broad fingers skimming over the sheer fabric of her lingerie, brushing against her hard nipples as she arched up into him, "You look gorgeous, Ivanka. Erm...ya tebya lyublyu," he whispered, attempting to show her how he'd been trying to study Russian, just for her sake. Ivanka smiled, lighting up her beautiful features, and wrapped her arms around Pao-Ling's neck.

"Wo ye ai ni," she returned, her soft accent making 'wo' sound closer to 'vo.' Then, she closed the distance between their lips. Pao-Ling, in a frenzy of teenaged hormones, stripped the rest of his clothes off. He straddled his girlfriend in nothing but tented green boxers. His gave her pert breasts one more squeeze before sliding down her tiny waist to the top of her pants, working to unbutton them. She wriggled out of them, tossed the garment to the side before rolling on top of him.

"I forgive you," she murmured in between kisses, "But I still think that you're still a naughty boy, Ling. And I'm thinking that I need to be the one to show you how to be more adult." Pao-Ling grew even harder as Ivanka giggled in his lap, her devious violet eyes flashing.

"Yes, uh-huh," he said, nodding as she removed his boxers and leaned down to begin sucking him off. He gasped and gripped onto her bedsheets as she used her talented tongue to make him come undone. She could always, _always_, have him begging for her touch. Ivanka knew he was still barely out of Hero Academy and she liked it. She got off on sneaking around.

"Nngh, Ivanka," he moaned, panting as she sucked and licked harder, more vigorously. He tried to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. "F-Fuck, you're too sexy, too good at this." Ivanka looked up at him through her long lashes and winked, releasing him from her mouth to his protest.

"Don't be such a whiny little boy," she settled in his lap and unclasped her bra, letting her generous breasts bounce free, "Good boys who are patient get what they want. And you want these, don't you?"she teased, squeezing her chest. Pao-Ling, refusing to succumb to the mercy of his girlfriend, returned her smug grin and reached his hand down into her wet panties.

"What if I want this instead?" he asked, deepening his voice as he began to gently work his fingers inside. Ivanka's eyes fluttered shut and she let out a soft noise of desire as he began to rub her clit. Ivanka gripped her fingers onto Pao-Ling's chest, rubbing her breasts against him.

"L-Ling," she moaned, grinding into his fingers and kissing along his jawline, "This is w-why you shouldn't be so stupid on the job...I _need _you, nobody else can do this to me."

Before he could respond, she kissed him deeply once more, whimpering as he increased the friction against her clit. "N-No, I don't want to yet," she insisted as she began to near orgasm. Locking her violet eyes with Ling's green ones, she slid her soaked panties off and lined him up with her entrance.

"I want you to fuck me first, King of Heroes," she whispered, "I feel like a dirty cougar, but I need you inside me." When she spoke those words, Pao-Ling almost came, but he held himself back and forced himself to remain calm as she slid down onto him.

"Ivanka," he moaned, panting as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go, "I need you too." She began to bounce herself up and down in his lap, crying out as she adjusted to his size, leaning into his body for support as she tried to balance. He thrust up into her, feeling her slick heat drive him wild. Plump pink lips, swollen and inviting, returned to his.

He eventually pushed her onto her back, crawling over to get a better angle. With his hands on her breasts, he tweaked her nipples and made her moan his name over, and over. Once again, Pao-Ling wasn't quite sure how he, a scrawny kid who wore ozone as a cologne, had managed to make a gorgeous, curvy Russian heroine fall in love with him.

But he was glad he did.

"Ling, _Ling_, harder please, fuck me harder," she cried out, her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him deeper. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he struggled to keep from coming before she did, and out of desperation he reached down to rub his fingers against her clit. His hands shook from nerves, but Ivanka didn't seem to notice as she eagerly kissed him.

She was already pretty noisy during sex to begin with, but her moans reached a new level when she came. Her vocabulary denigrated into mindless Russian and she trembled against him, clenching her muscles. He came soon after, his body shaking and spasming as he struggled to not collapse on top.

After their tremors subsided, Pao-Ling cupped her cheek and brushed away a strand of sweaty hair as they lay there in the afterglow.

"I'm so lucky," he said, "And my costume isn't even red. I love you so much, Ivanka." She chuckled and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you too, very much. Mmm," she sighed as he pressed simple kisses against her neck, "I wish we could go public, like Tetsuko and Barbie, but I think I would be accused of corrupting the innocent Dragon Kid, no?"

Pao-Ling burst into laughter and wrapped himself around Ivanka, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who snapped first. Didn't I get on my knees and give you head in the lounge next to the awards ceremony during the spring?" Ivanka blushed and felt her blood stir as she remembered how Pao-Ling had looked, on his knees in front of her, licking her in an inexperienced, but still _very _effective, way.

"Just a few more months until you're seventeen," she reminded him, rolling over to curl up against him in her favorite sleeping position, "Wo ai ni."

"Ya tebya lyublyu."


End file.
